CounetStrike Ops: Eygpt
by ASJL187
Summary: added chapter 3 plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The APC tank roamed across the barren deserts of Egypt, it carried 10 members of the world counter-terrorist organization. They had a simple objective, infiltrate the ruins of a long lost civilization, eliminate all oppostion and nullify any explosive devices planted in the ruins. But to these ten men it was more then just ruins and artifacts, it was a pride in knowing that they where making a diffrence in the world that they where stopping people from using terror to get their demands.  
  
  
  
The speaker in the passenger hold came to life with a static screech and with the a certain hint of excitement in the drivers voice said "5 minutes to insertion." The ten looked at each other and silently nodded, knowing that each was mentally preparing for the mission to come.  
  
  
  
Sergeant Bilodeau looked up and cheered with excitement "Alpha squads gonna have this one, you guys can just go home now and save yourselves the trouble." Private Gleason was next to join in the trash talk with "You wish, Bravo's got this one covered no problem" Lance Corporal Fiore just laughed and said "you both are dumbasses, and we all know Gleanson is right, Bravo's gonna sweep through this." Staff Sergeant Salstead just looked and said "that's my squad for you bunch of jar-heads, every last one."  
  
Gunnery Sergeant Felix laughed with everyone else saying "Yup, but we all know this mission has delta written all over it." Sergeant Rodrigez and Corporal Ramos both agreed with Felix in their own distastful ways.  
  
  
  
Private first class Wright sounded off "Hey! none of that shit in here, and we all know that Alpha's gonna be on top as always." More friendly trash talk followed until finnaly Lieutenant Wesker stood up and calmed them all down. He looked around him and said "alright guys all trash talk aside, we need to work as one just has we've always worked and we can all make it back in one piece." then he said with a smile "And besides we all know that Alpha has this more then covered." everyone in the hold, minus alpha company, booed him until he sat back down, smile still bright on his face.  
  
  
  
Specialist Granger who had been silent this whole time just looked up and said "It really doesn't matter which squad you thinks gonna win" he paused for a second, building anticipation, "we all know I'm gonna be on top" Everyone in the hold started laughing again, this is what they all lived for, fighting, and the brotherhood all of them fostered with each other as only battle brothers could.  
  
They all grew silent as the heard the static schreech from the radio and the voice of the driver once more, "30 seconds to insertion, pack your bags kiddies" The hold smiled then grew deadly silent as they silently contemplated that this may very well be the last battle any of them may every fight again.   
  
feel free to comment i'll update when i have time and if people seem to like it ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The south wall of the complex smashed open with a crash as the tank plowed through the wall. Almost immediatly following this, Wesker jumped up out of his seat and hit the door realese button with the back side of his fist. The door groaned and then fell with a crash causing a cloud of dust to fly up. Wesker looked back at his squad now all standing and ready to disembark and screamed "Go! Go! Go!" Alpha was the first squad to disembark into the dusty hell that was the ruins. They circled fowards and back securing the perimeter of any hostile troops. Bravo was soon to follow rechecking along with Alpha. Delta soon came after then followed by Granger. Wesker's voice came in through all their head sets, "Alright team lets move out patten Zulu."   
  
  
  
The team was just about to get under way when a crumbling sound forced their stares upwards. A terrorist dressed in middle eastern clothes with light brown skin looked at them with a firey hatred in his eyes. Then the team noticed something else, something much more terrifing, he was holding a missile launcher! with a cry of seer malice in a lanuguage forieng to all their ears, he let loose the projectile.   
  
  
  
"Take cover!" ordered Wesker, though he was sure his team didn't need to be told twice or once for that matter. Everyone made it out of the area just as the shockwave of the missile's impact shock the ground like a small earthquake. They looked back, some realising something that small couldn't have made a shockwave that big. To their utter horror and surprise they saw the bright orange and red flames that burned in the terrorist's eyes also engulf the tank in a blaze of fiery torrent of death and pain. The missle had destroyed their way in and their way out. They look back to the roof guns ready to dispatch the foe who had destroyed their transport, but to their surprise, their assailant had vanished.  
  
  
  
Realising that there was now no way for them to get out of here, they now focused on the mission at hand, they still needed to disarm the explosives and neutralize any and all threats in the area. The CTs started down the west wing, but before they knew it they where under fire again. Terrorists poured down the passage all with automatic rifles in hand. "Shit!" screamed Wesker as he looked around. "Bravo team, secure this area, Granger go find a vantage point and do what you do best. As for Alpha and Delta you guys are with me, lets move out." "Yes sir" snapped back the team in unison.  
  
The battle had begun and everyone knew well the one command that need not be mentioned. fire at will......  
  
chapter 2's a bit short but this is all i could come up with before chapter 3 so plz read and review 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Bravo with me into the underpass" called Salstead with a cry in the headset. The squad rushed through the billows of dust caused by the racking gunfire from the terrorist's automatic weapons and into the cover of the underpass.  
  
Salstead looked at Gleason and moved his hand to signal him. Gleason nodded once in agreement and reached into his utility pack, pulling out a grenade. Pulling the pin out and throwing it out, he cried "fire in the hole!" the grenade rapped the ground a few times, and with a deafening blast, exploded, sending a brilliant flash of light out blinding all who looked at it.  
  
"Go!" cried Salstead and the cts ran out of the underpass without any sense of fear. They scouted the roofs seeing the terrorist rubbing their eyes in an attempt to shake of the blinding effects of the flash bang. "Open fire!" cried Salstead aiming his weapon to deliver wrathful judgment upon the terrorists. The rest followed suit, open fire in a withering halo of fire. The terrorists collapsed as the vindictive fire cut through them. They cut down every terrorist where the stood, before they even could see their foes.  
  
Salstead raised his hand calling a cease fire and an all clear signal as the other members lowered their weapons too. But before they could advance another group of terrorists swarmed down the pass and started to open fire again on the cts. One terrorist managed to score a hit his bullet punching into Gleason's leg sending him to the ground crying in pain. "Gleason!" screamed Salstead. He turned his gaze to Fiore and into his headset ordered "Fiore, I need to get Gleason into the underpass cover me." "Roger" called in Fiore. Salstead ran into the fire, ignoring all sense of fear and running almost completely on andrenaline. He grabbed Gleason who, supported by bravo leader, managed to start hopping towards the underpass. Fiore's expert fire made sure none of them had the chance to get his teammates as they ran for the cover, then seeing that the other two had made it into the safety of the pass, started running towards the underpass himself. Salstead provided cover fire as Fiore finally made it into the underpass.  
  
Salstead, now out of options radioed into his headset with a sense of defeat and said, "This is bravo squad, we're pinned into the underpass and are under heavy fire. Request immediate backup" the headset crackled with static and for a second Salstead contemplated that maybe they were the only ones left, but just before he gave it another thought he said came to life and Granger's voice came through, "This is Granger I'm heading towards your position stay low, and I'll be there shortly." Salstead nodded in agreement to himself and said "Roger that Granger" he then reached into his pack and pulled out the first aid kit and began to tend to Gleanson's bullet wound.  
  
Chapter 3 is done please read and review 


End file.
